


【柱斑柱】意外之喜（番外）

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [17]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 意外之喜的番外，双O世界观。存在孕期性行为以及互攻情节。





	【柱斑柱】意外之喜（番外）

赏完冬日庆典带来的盛大烟火，远方的人声渐渐平息进入了更深的夜。  
斑察觉到丝丝醉意，轻轻摇了摇脑袋，不得不承认千手的甜酒的确有几分后劲。  
孩子的精力到底不比他们，方才开始就不见臭小子的吵闹声，上秒还在撒娇下一刻便传来呼噜声。他与柱间无奈地对视，不愿惊醒尚未睡熟的开花，只好为他裹好小被子安置在一旁，拾起酒盏多喝几杯。  
“适可而止”斑掂量酒壶看向身旁面色酡红的男人，伸手去夺酒盏。柱间什么都好就是在“爱好”上管不住自己，嗜赌又贪杯，稍没看住带上屋顶的几壶酒便多数进了某人的肚子。  
柱间灵敏避让斑的手，露出讨好的笑脸，辩解说不喝也是浪费。  
“但你喝得太多了”斑皱起眉去捉却再次落空，只好沉下声线表明坚定的立场。  
柱间盯着手里的壶终究不舍得放，也太清楚怎么应付斑，顿时委屈巴巴地凑到爱人耳边将脑袋枕在人肩上。“抱歉，今天高兴过头了，你和开花都在我身边..所以想跟你多喝几杯。”听到闷声闷气的解释，斑顿时心软了一截，抬手替他轻轻梳理长发，“今天我也很开心..”  
柱间知道斑耳根子软，听语气就明白危机解除了，直起身亲亲斑的脸颊，笑眯眯地将酒盏递到他手里。“只准再喝一点点！” “嗯嗯”和斑一起喝也好过被没收。  
几巡下来斑开始头昏脑胀，深感又着了某人的道，正打算好好与他理论..重量恰到好处压到肩头上，柱间的唇角带着香甜的弧度已然酣睡。  
真拿他没办法，扶正黑长直的脑袋斑默默吐槽，心情倒是不错。  
过了片刻，斑便深刻认识到自己的天真，开花睡的像只小猪，柱间一时半会也醒不来，总不能把他们就这么丢在屋顶。他第一次反思扉间的话不无道理，后悔也晚了，如今也只能叹着气收场。幸好是忍者，不然让揣球七个月的孕夫搬运醉鬼也太难为人了。  
炭木烧得暗红，斑合上窗扉在屋内点上熏香。将开花送到自己的房间，回到依旧熟睡的男人身旁，他才有种尘埃落定的感觉。  
疲倦袭来，斑掀起棉被的一角迅速钻入蜷在离柱间稍远的位置，哪知某人完全不理他的好意，暖烘烘的肉体八爪鱼样手脚并用，抱住冰冷的他。斑推不开便张开手臂环住他，倚着厚实的胸膛闭上眼，享受令人舒心的暖意。

好热..意识回笼，缓缓睁开眼斑只觉得后背满是汗，整个人火急火燎，这显然与炭火没什么关系。酒意散去，斑对身体躁动的现况有点懵，精力旺盛的下半身告诉他别小瞧老对头的秘酒，当然牢牢锁住他的大暖炉也功不可没。  
“柱间？”推了推柱间，回答他的只有轻轻的呼噜和颈畔炙热的吐息。  
忍耐再三，斑还是使力从柱间的臂膀下脱身到被褥外平复燥热，刚擦干额角汗珠又连绵不断。  
柱间这家伙到底拿的什么酒..斑吐着热气翻过身，立刻打消了去浴室灭火的想法，这个给他带来麻烦的笨蛋睡得无比香甜，嘴角挂着水渍似乎又在做什么美梦。  
重新躺回柱间身边，斑伸手轻轻抚过光洁的前额、柔软的脸颊，捏住他的鼻尖，睡梦中的人依旧不醒只是含糊嘟囔几句，干脆张开嘴呼吸，可爱的表现逗乐了斑，心中的抱怨所剩无几。平日里他少有机会见着柱间的睡脸，这个人总是睡得更晚起得又比他早，斑细细打量这张十数年也没能看厌的脸，神情无比柔软。沉静的睡脸丝毫看不出男人爱撒娇搞怪的本质，轻轻描画眉眼，斑发现柱间的侧脸格外秀气，眉毛细长还带着柔和的弧度。  
柱间身上还藏着许多他渴望却未知的秘密，还好他们成为了家人，余生有足够的时间相伴。  
斑忍不住亲吻他的下唇，立刻察觉到这远远不够，“看你能睡到什么时候。”

细密的吻落在柱间额头、眼睫、鼻梁和脸颊上，斑轻轻吮吸湿润他唇瓣，摩挲数次忍住了激进动作，暧昧的吻来到修长的脖颈上，吮吸留下的红痕没能留下片刻，斑哼了哼含住男人的喉结用舌尖舔弄，听到轻哼斑立刻抬起头，面色泛红的男人依旧紧闭着眼。  
斑撑起身笼住他，拽开腰间的绳结扯松里衣让宽阔的胸膛敞露在眼前。柱间并非无动于衷，上下起伏的蜜色胸膛立刻捕捉了斑的视线，他立刻含住左边的乳头尽情挑逗，很快让触感变得坚实起来，斑边照料乳头边揉捏丰硕的胸肌，不时舔弄胸前的性感的沟壑，柱间虽然时不时哼哼两声可就是没有醒来的迹象，只是额角渗出细汗面色更红了。  
真不愧是千手开花的亲爹，睡得跟猪一样。  
斑拢住手下触感绝佳的胸肉尽情地揉捏，毫不掩饰对它的热爱，孕育开花以后这胸部比原来还壮观，“再不醒我就不客气了。”斑逼近男人危险宣言，自然是随口说说丝毫没有客气的意思，等殷红的乳头翘立在混着汗水口水的胸膛上，弄得睡梦中的男人满头大汗才堪堪满意。  
他自己也是半斤八两，被柱间反应撩拨得更加难耐，不再犹豫掀开两人身上的被子。顺着爱人的腰线往下，摸到存在感十足的炙热物，斑露出满意的笑容..看来他们喝的的确是同一种酒。  
小心翼翼跨到柱间腰下，斑拉开腰间的杏色里衣，呼吸瞬间急促起来。揣着双胞胎的男人虽然月份较他小，肚子倒比他的还大..虽然少了腹肌、圆浑的肚子却不臃肿，搭上此时的情态让斑硬得难以忍受。  
斑将柱间结实的大腿分开，白色兜裆布撑得鼓鼓囊囊、早已被深色的水迹浸湿，伸手隔着布料揉了揉便让兴致勃勃的肉棒挣脱出来，手中的分量让他忍不住又上了一只手顿时脸色一沉，这方面的确是他略输一筹，这也向来是他在床上欺负柱间的借口。  
斑扯松自己的腰带，两手拢紧两人的肉棒撸动起来，同时享受挺腰摩擦碰撞的刺激感，毫不压抑放浪的呻吟，现在也顾不上会不会吵醒柱间。手心里的肉棒在高超的手艺下越发硬挺，顶端渗出的前液让斑的动作更加顺畅。下流的水声混着两人此起彼伏的呻吟，斑绷直脊背扬起白皙的脖颈声线变得高亢起来，察觉跳动感立刻加大力度用甲缘轻划顶端敏感的沟壑，“唔...哈！柱间！柱间！”柱间的名字带来美妙的刺激，斑将脸埋在爱人的胸膛狠狠咬住乳尖享受高潮的快感。  
“呼..呼”半晌斑才从久违的快感中平复呼吸，缓缓直起身，表情微妙地看着千手柱间。另一根肉棒顽强地立在手心，刚才那么大动静既没有吵醒这家伙也没让他射出来，斑愤愤不平的在男人的左肩狠狠留下了牙印，“混蛋！”  
话虽如此看着满脸潮红紧着眉的柱间，心口不一的宇智波依旧握住爱人的肉棒希望让他舒解。斑更加细致地撸动，揉搓一阵便低下身将它含入嘴里，舒服得柱间直哼哼，听到动静斑的表情愉快了许多，舌头卷住嘴里的东西更加卖力吮吸，手下配合着揉捏充盈的囊袋和未能纳入口腔的部分...等身下的腰部颤抖起来，斑立刻张大嘴尽可能地含入更多，制住躁动的男人、前后快速摆头让嘴里的东西抵在紧缩的喉口。下颌的酸涩让口水打湿了胯边的毛发，生理性泪水占据宇智波族长的眼眶，斑忍住不适总算等到了热烈反应，尽管早有准备，过量的精液还是让他呛咳起来，来不及吞咽的白色液体顺着柱间的肚子往下淌，这种当着孩子面没脸没皮的错觉，这让班有些脸红。  
毕竟是数月没亲近了，斑咽了咽口水说服自己，盯着柱间圆圆的肚子发呆，最终妥协的在他身侧俯下身翘起屁股就着嘴里的白浊探向身后，好不容易有机会与柱间亲近，他实在不甘心摸两下就完事。斑将腿分得更开稳住身体，两根指节在洞口揉了揉便轻松入到深处，omega的身体构造即使不在发情期同样适应交合，斑随意按压几处肠液很快就带来了润滑。  
安静的内室很快又回荡着低沉的呻吟声，斑侧过脸盯着柱间手指粗鲁地进出身后，他对自己一向没什么耐心。柱间始终没有回应让斑心里发酸，嘴里除了呻吟还有些埋怨。  
“嗯..嗯柱间，嗯你这家伙，笨蛋、呆瓜！嗯睡得跟猪一样，嘶！”过于随意的动作让斑狠狠吸了一口气，“斑？！”不属于自己的嗓音突兀出现。  
侧过脸某人果然瞪着大大的杏眼焦急地望着他..“千！手！柱！间！”，“哈，怎么了？”斑觉得一股热血涌上头顶，眼角抽搐怒视不知道演了多久的家伙“你还敢问怎么了？！”  
斑立刻兴师问罪，不由分说地将手上乱七八糟的东西糊了柱间一脸，揪住厚脸皮就扯。  
“啊，痛痛痛！斑、斑我错了，我是刚刚才醒的！”他信他个鬼，斑冷着脸加重力道，“呜，对不起，斑的嘴太舒服了..我真不是故意装睡的。”柱间只好老实交代，表示就偷看了斑一下下。  
柱间嘴上认错在心里狡辩，明明是斑太热情太可爱了，瞅了瞅男人的表情，柱间决定自救。  
捉住斑的手腕，斑果然心软，没太多阻力柱间便感觉男人松开了手。柱间心里暗叹，将爱人的手带到唇边从手腕开始细细舔弄，“柱间..”斑呼吸一紧，看着柱间带着柔软的笑意将掌心、指间上的白浊一丝不漏地吮进嘴里，含住指尖用柔软的舌头描划，湿意让斑心跳加速。  
“做什么，别想轻易糊弄过去！”斑努力板着脸，“唔，不是糊弄，斑，呼我在给你道歉，等下你说怎样就怎样。”柱间温顺地看着他含糊道，他能感觉斑正肉眼可见地升温。  
柱间心里舒了一口气放开斑的手，朝他眨眨眼迅速将散乱的里衣扒干净，毫不害羞地打开腿，用实际行动向斑道歉。柱间心态良好，以他对斑的了解这个温柔的男人日他个一两回也就消气了，柱间舔湿自己的指尖就往那摸。“斑？”柱间睁大眼看着制止他动作的男人，“刚说的话就忘了，谁准你碰这了。”柱间望着充满占有欲的双眼呼吸都乱了一拍，“柱间，好好取悦我。”柱间恍惚点头，斑这才露出满意的表情。

柱间不免有些懊恼，无论多久他始终不及宇智波斑作风坦荡，特别是在床上更习惯传统方式，斑则恰恰相反有数不清的坏主意，今天算是被他捉准机会了。  
总算有机会好好教育这个毫无情调的家伙了，斑拍拍某人的屁股催促他别装死。柱间只好按斑的意思挪动着摆好姿势，“磨蹭什么，快点！“柱间将脸边兴致勃勃的肉棒含进嘴里，有些害臊，高翘着屁股吃斑这里让柱间很不自在，尤其是沉重的肚子似乎在说他这个做父亲的太过放浪，但嘴里塞得满满当当让他只能发出无意义的呜呜声。  
斑对次满意极了，这个姿势他可以肆意把玩挺翘的屁股肉，掰开臀瓣舔舐肉洞。舌尖刚探入就被热情的肉壁夹住，斑轻车熟路找到几个点，小洞立刻就出了水，柱间忍不住闷哼。就后面而言他比斑敏感得多，要害都在略浅的位置，灵巧的舌头让他头皮发麻，“嗯，啊！”被戳中某处软肉柱间颤抖着叫出声，也顾不上肉棒从嘴里滑出。“啊，斑，别、别用舌头，我受不住这个！”柱间忍不住请求，斑低低笑起来，他当然知道，但他就是喜欢这个男人与平时不同的表现，失措、求饶、哭泣，通通喜欢，“这样就不行了？这还远远不够。”说着继续探索肉壁，左手温柔抚摸柱间圆浑的腹部，右手则技巧十足地挑逗因颤抖一晃一晃的肉棒。  
柱间消沉得前额的须须都耷拉下来了，他就不该撩拨斑，脸边略带弯度的肉棒也不甘寂寞随着斑的动作拍打他，很快就沾湿了柱间的侧脸。柱间妥协的叹了口气，重新将肉棒含进嘴里专心侍弄起来。  
得逞的男人心情大好，扬起头捏住臀肉更加肆意地舔舐戳刺敏感处，感觉到肉穴的痉挛又坏心眼地收回舌头，亲吻无关要紧的丘谷、尾椎，“斑..斑，别这样。”柱间被逗弄地表现不佳直到现在还没将斑吸出来，下边硬得发痛，小洞又空虚得不上不下，颤抖的声线开始带着哭腔。  
“那你说要怎样。”斑恶劣地询问，柱间顿了顿呜呜两声“插那里..求你。”  
斑对直白的请求分外心动，但机会难得他不愿轻易放过这个男人，反正夜足够漫长。  
“还不是时候，柱间，你得先让我满足。”

柱间的心怦怦乱跳，转过头斑果然已经俯下了身，烈酒的香气弥漫于内室。  
斑的体格较柱间纤细，皮肤白皙，少有的柔顺让属于omega的诱惑力一览无余，视线顺着优美的蝴蝶骨下滑，紧实的屁股和长腿，那处还一晃一晃，柱间捂住发热的鼻子..夹紧腿。  
没人回应让斑不耐，回过头又无可奈何，柱间这个呆子当自己是刚恋爱的小青年了，还流鼻血。男人用贪婪的眼神扫过柱间每一寸皮肤，朝他勾勾手轻声诱惑“过来，今天就从后面。”  
这次柱间没令他失望，炙热宽阔的怀抱立刻从身后覆上来，斑微微一颤很快放松下来。柱间深知如何取悦他，和缓也好激烈也罢，斑享受其中的珍视。吻遍布整个脊背，撩拨斑的神经，热得头晕目眩，身体渐渐被柱间夺走控制权让斑有些不安，但他的挣扎对柱间而言微不足道。滚烫的手撸动激动的下身，更具威胁性的啃噬接踵而至。  
“柱间？！”斑忍不住开口，紧贴后背的圆浑肚子让斑不能同从前一样给他一拳，回答他的是耳廓湿润的舔舐和沙哑的嗓音“什么，明明是斑求我这么干你的吧，出尔反尔我会生气的。”说着手指强势探入后面抽送起来。  
“哈，啊！你这家伙！”斑被有力的臂膀禁锢，抖着腰哼哼，又犯了小瞧天然黑的老毛病。柱间对谁都和和气气，只有与他浴血战斗过的斑才知道这家伙有多危险，压制、战胜他几乎是柱间的本能，这类“战斗”也是如此..斑并不讨厌这一点。  
肉穴在主人的妥协中放松，柱间开心地亲了亲斑的脸颊，顺利摸索到更深处，打着圈揉按。  
水声渍渍作响，斑热情坦荡觉得不足满就夹后边的手指，“嗯，再深、再深一点，嗯重一点。”，又在柱间冷不丁的重揉下腰直往下塌，趴在被褥上抽搐不止。“斑，这样足够吗，满足了？”勾着粘稠液体的手指递到人眼前，湿答答往下滴，斑显然被摸高潮了。  
斑拽住柱间的手恶狠狠地咬人，柱间则宠溺地看着他，“呼，够你个头，我还远远不够！”斑松开牙挑衅，勾住柱间胀得不像样的肉棒，用指腹摩擦顶端的小孔，感受竭力绷紧的腰胯。“只有它才能满足我，来吧，我等的不耐烦了。”  
“嘶..啊，笨蛋、大过头了。”身后的压迫感不管多少次依旧让斑心惊胆战，柱间这里根本不是omega的配置，放规！“那就好，这样才能满足斑，你喜欢对吧？”柱间笑眯眯只当是夸奖，不给斑喘息机会腰间狠狠用力，直往深处照料斑喜欢的位置，撞得斑好一会才稳住身体。  
斑当然喜欢、可能比柱间了解的还要喜欢，后穴被滚烫的巨物填满，甚至能感觉到上面每寸血管的搏动，他喜欢拥有柱间的感觉，无论是占有还是被占有。  
“呀！等下，斑嗯，你夹太紧了！”柱间差点被突如其来的紧缩夹射，连忙讨好地亲亲爱人的脸颊，“受不了就给我”斑扯住黑长直掠夺柱间的唇，不让他废话只是恶意满满地夹得更紧，柱间嘴里被舌头搅得黏黏糊糊，口水顺着下颌滴，就是找不到避让的机会，只能咬着牙忍耐。  
“斑，你好过分！”等人退开柱间气呼呼地抱怨，“就看看谁更过分？”，“这可是你说的！”  
柱间不再跟他客气，将男人的手锢在头顶，狠狠往最深处撞，“好热，斑..你今天太热了。”这样的温度让柱间难以自持，节奏狂乱起来。斑边叫边露出满意的笑容，热就对了，也差不多了。“嗯，嗯信息素、你的、快放出来。”柱间头脑发热但还是反射性听从斑的指挥，清新的草木香融洽伴着酒意，两人忍不住深吸一口气。  
除了发情期，平日里亲密两人极少放出信息素，但他真的很喜欢斑的味道...柱间恍惚又疑惑，缓下动作“怎么了？”，斑再次扯住长发与柱间亲吻，这次温柔饱含爱意“试试看，标记我。”柱间傻傻望着他，“傻瓜，标记我，我早就想试试传说中的完全标记，试试？”斑催促道，眼前的男人却出乎意料的神色灰暗、开始掉眼泪，柱间又委屈又自责，哽咽着向斑道歉“呜抱歉、我做不到，不是alpha对不起。”斑一脸懵逼，“等等！谁说要你变性了，这就是个情趣，omega间也可以试试。插到生殖腔里、射进去，就这么简单。” “啊？”  
斑焦急地解释深怕柱间误会，他怎么会在意性别这种问题，太小看他了。柱间抹干眼泪，被真心表白糊了一脸甜得冒泡，抱住斑亲个不停，一鼓作气顶入生殖腔。  
“啊！！”两人忍不住喊出声，柱间很顺利就从腔口进到深处，秘地柔韧包容紧紧吸住它往里带，爽得柱间直哼哼，他们早该试试。  
斑的感官则比柱间更复杂，还有种得偿所愿的感觉，他一直渴望这一刻，和柱间更加亲近，刻上属于他的印记..这些软弱的话他不打算告诉柱间，让这个傻瓜享受简单的快乐就好。斑放开音量随着身后的撞击摆动腰肢，难以承受激烈动作便扯来柱间亲吻，咬破男人的唇狠狠吮吸。柱间迁就斑的小动作，每一次碰撞都试图与他更加贴近，直到感受到包裹他的腔隙痉挛起来。  
“呼..斑，斑差不多了。”身下的男人闻言将腿分得更开，尽量放松自己..“嘶？！”后颈传来传来痛感，皮肉被尖锐的犬牙刺破，察觉柱间的意图男人无比愉快，体内的肉棒也随之跳动将精液射到最深处。  
嗅了嗅空气中的信息素，柱间又差点哭鼻子，原来真的可以做到，和斑还能更加亲近，此时他们气息变得密不可分、缠绵悱恻。“斑变得更香了！”柱间贴在男人背上撒娇，刚刚灵机一动咬破了斑的腺体，他的爱人现在从里到外都交织着他的气味。斑暂且不计较香不香的问题，虽然不是永久，他的气息的确改变了，这让他心满意足。  
“好了快让开，你很重。”斑暗自期待标记柱间的景象，既然试验成功，他就没什么顾及了。一双结实的臂膀重新环住他的胸膛，斑眼皮一跳，“斑..味道这么快就变淡了啊。”身后的家伙果然不由分说又压了上来。  
“千手柱间，给我起来！”斑脸色青白交错，扯过被角擦拭满腿的浑浊液体，他只要稍稍动作身后的东西就淌个不停，胡作非为的家伙现在还敢缩在塌边装可怜..用看恶霸的眼神看他。  
“不要，斑..我的腰好痛，腿也好酸，起不来了。”柱间继续装死，刚刚一时把持不住把斑日了个爽，他可不想后半夜被算总账。  
“起不来..好啊，那你今天就别起来了！”斑被气笑了，日他的时候怎么就神清气爽。  
斑直接按住肩逼近他，“冷静！有话好说..”柱间表情惊恐，斑嗤笑着懒得理会他，让人侧过身将一条腿架到肩上，“晚了”斑摸索柱间身后的小洞，嘲笑地看着他，都湿成这样了还装模作样。在穴口揉弄两下斑便扶着肉棒往里挤，动作又快又蛮横，恨不得将囊袋都塞进去。  
“嗷嗷嗷，痛痛痛！”柱间揪住手边的被子鬼哭狼嚎，真实的演技让斑迟疑得缓下动作。吮吸他的小洞因为准备不足格外紧致，但也没见什么伤处，看柱间这样难道是伤到里面了。斑皱起眉打算抽身察看，鬼叫的家伙又开始捂着脸哼哼唧唧，“嗯斑，你过来，亲我一下就不疼了。”斑不觉得自己有这种神奇效果，依旧凑过去在脸颊印上一个吻..随即被男人牢牢环住脖子，满眼笑意的家伙全然不见鼻涕眼泪，他又在骗他。  
柱间赶在斑发火前献上吻，缠住舌头极力讨好，甜蜜的深情的吻又一次拯救了他。  
“我爱你！”结束这个吻柱间表白道，见斑沉着脸，立刻表示只要斑不再生气想怎么日他都行。  
“嗯？！”柱间瞪大眼睛望着斑，男人满眼的兴奋丝毫不见方才的阴沉，狠狠顶了顶他。  
“就这么说定了”并非只有千手柱间会骗人，斑期待柱间兑现承诺，接下来轮到他表达爱意了。

END


End file.
